1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a head-wearable electronic device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a head-wearable electronic device capable of providing an augmented reality.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various shaped mobile electronic devices have been developed. In detail, various wearable electronic devices, such as a smart watch, a head-wearable electronic device, etc., have been developed.